Pirate's Slave Toy
by alpha koyuki
Summary: Adventure, romance, domination! Kagome didn't expect any of this when she wished to travel the sea. Will Inuyasha prove her wrong?  kag/inu san/mir aya/kog  LEMON STORY and RAPE! Hope you like my story but if you don't like then kindly move on
1. Chapter 1

~Pirate's Slave Toy~

Kagome, a young girl looking for adventure and true love, is kidnapped with a few other girls by a band of pirates whose leader is called Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a handsome, sexy, powerful half-demon who captures Kagome's heart. He wasn't planning on looking for true love or a possible future mate, but his inner demon and heart have another idea. Will this sexy pirate give Kagome what she has been searching for or will her fiancé, Hojo, come rescue her from him and his inner demon that both crave the beauty that seems to be unattainable and has a secret that escapes both of them.

There is a lemon (my first one) in this story. You have been warned ahead of time! Please enjoy this one shot; it is hopefully one of many ahead in the near future. .

[I do not own these characters, even though I wish, the great honor goes to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. The plot is all mine, I made it up, and I hope people like it a lot! X3]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Story begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The winds blew calmly against the shore, allowing the sea to glisten beneath the sun's bright rays. Beside the beautiful sea was a small village called Konica. The village consisted of demons, half demons, and humans living together in harmony. The town had small little cabins that were made of wood that had chimneys made of stone on top, a big church that had a giant wooden cross at the top with small little angels where gargoyles would have been, a market place with lots of small cabins that were filled with fruit, meat, fur, jewelry, rugs, clothes and many other things from far away like antique pottery, foreign clothing and pretty bags made from leather and fur. In the middle of the town was a pole with a flag waving against the wind at the top, bearing a moon surrounded by sakura blossoms.

A little two-tailed cat ran across the shore til it reached a young girl sitting by the waves, who was close to the edge of the shore. It circled around her til the long raven haired, blue eyed girl picked her up. The young girl rubbed its head as it meowed out of enjoyment. The girl smiled, "Hello there. Did Sango ask you go look for me again, Kirara?"

Her smile grew when Kirara replied by licking her cheek. The raven laughed as she continued to rub Kirara's head gently.

"There you are Kagome!" a young girl said out of breath relieved. The girl with long brown hair, pulled back into a tight ponytail, wearing a pale blouse with a long brown skirt. Kirara leaped from Kagome's arms than ran to Sango and jumped on her shoulder. Kirara rubbed against Sango's cheek, showing the love she had for her owner. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Kagome stood up and wiped off any sand that had gotten on her clothes, which consisted of a blue blouse with a knee-length gown. Kagome smiled at her best friend, "I was here by the shore, just dreaming about being out on the sea."

Kagome walked over to Sango, who shook her head giggling. Sango patted her shoulder gently, "Of course, your dream. To travel the wide, open sea. Kagome you are a true dreamer but don't get your hopes up."

"My dream will come true." Kagome smiled determinedly. "I can feel it, soon it will. My chance to travel is coming around." Sango shook her head than smiled at her big dreamer friend, as they walked off the shore to the village.

"Alright, if you think it is than I won't argue with you. I won't bring you down."

"Thanks, Sango."

Kagome stopped than turned toward the sea smiling and thought, _'My dream will come true. Don't worry I'll join you soon._' She continued to watch the sea rock against the shore for a few more seconds as she turned back to and ran off to catch up before she got scolded again.

They walked through the village, continuing with their chores that they had stopped to take a break from, saying 'hello' to the other villagers that passed by them. They were in the market, getting food for dinner tonight, when they saw their friend Ayame running over to them. She wore a knee-length sky blue gown that went well with her blue eyes and brown hair.

They hugged and spent that time getting the food and talking amongst them like they always do. They have been friends since they were five and have never been separated. Since then, they have grown up together and have all been getting ready searching for a husband. Ayame was a wolf demon as Sango and Kagome were human. When they were little they use to pretend they were lady pirates, traveling the sea and gathering treasure.

Now they were sixteen and it was appropriate to have a husband at that age, the oldest age to get married was eighteen or twenty. Women were to be married by then and the men could marry only if they were seventeen. If they were pass that age and they had fallen for a girl around that age, they had to wait til she was sixteen than the marriage would continue. They each wanted to fall in love with the man of their dreams.

Kagome had a crush on a boy named Hojo, who was the village's courageous man. He took after his father who was the chief of the village, and he was going to be the next chief when his father felt it was his time to lead. It had been discovered that Hojo had fallen in love with Kagome and had asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes, of course, and they have been together since they were thirteen. They were due to be married as soon as he turned seventeen. Which would be in two days, she couldn't wait for the day. Her and her friends couldn't wait til the wedding, they were excited as well.

When they finished gathering food for supper they walked back to the big cabin in the middle of the village. A couple of years ago, the village had been ransacked by pirates who took the women and used them as concubines. The pirates were demons and humans taking the women for their pleasure. The men of the village decided to build the cabin for the younger women of the village. If a woman was married she was to live with her husband and he would protect her, as every husband would in the village.

As the girls walked in they were greeted by the other younger women in the cabin. The cabin was filled with women from the ages of five to sixteen. When a girl is born they are allowed to stay with their families until the girl turned five, she will then be brought to the cabin to live in. The other girls helped them put away the food so that they would be fresh when it came time to use them. During that time, Hojo came by and entered the cabin.

With his light brown hair and brown eyes, he smiled when he saw Kagome. "Kagome, I was looking for you."

Kagome blushed as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand to kiss it gently, "Hi Hojo. What brings you here?" She tried not to look straight in his eyes, _'Why does he always make my heart beat for him.'_

Ayame smiled, "Yeah, what brings the chief's son here to a cabin full of women." All of the girls giggled as he too laughed at the joke.

All the girls knew that Hojo was a caring, funny, nice, sweet boy. He would never cheat on Kagome because he was a true man who would never do such a disgrace. He wasn't like most guys; you could hardly find any other guy like him. The village was full of guys like Hojo so the girls were blessed with that.

"It's not what it looks like really ladies. I just came by to visit my soon to be wife." He looked Kagome straight in the eye than grabbed her into a tight hug, "I missed you."

Kagome blushed hugging him back, "I missed you too."

Sango pulled them apart smiling jokingly, "Alright you two, break it up. Hojo how about you help us with the food?"

Hojo laughed, "Yes, yes I will help you all out."

For the next two hours they spent that time putting away the food and began cooking dinner for tonight. Hojo was very helpful with putting the food away but when it came to cooking…..…let's just say out of everything else he was good at, cooking wasn't one of them. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. The sky turned from a light blue to orange than a pinkish color. It made the sky look beautiful especially against the sea, as the colors reflected against the water. The sea looked as if it was filled with colorful, little crystals glistening against the sun's setting rays.

The girls were setting the silverware and putting the food on the table. The door opened with a giant slam against the wall as Hojo's father came in with a frightened face.

"Girl's run to your rooms, quickly! Hojo protect the cabin at all costs and get the other villagers to help too!" the chief said anxiously. The girl's froze in place, when the chief spoke they looked at him afraid of the reason why. Running up to his father, Hojo nodded with a worried expression than hesitated.

Father, why must we do this?" he asked a concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The chief laid his eyes on his only son than at the girls that surrounded him. He spoke with concern and authority, "Hide in your rooms, lock all the doors and windows. Do not come out until I come for you. Pirates are coming to the village!"


	2. Chapter 2

Want to thank everyone for reviewing back to me and I'm glad people enjoy my story so far. School for me is going to be starting this Wednesday so it's going to be hard for me to be updating but it doesn't mean that I will forget this story or you guys.

Disclaimer: Seriously who ever does own this series or any. And if we did why would be writing our stories on here. But I give credit to the owner of Inuyasha and its characters. :)

The sound of boots walking on the wooden floor reached the deck. The ship named _Tessaiga_ was nearing the shore of Konica as it was close to docking. Little strands of silver hair, swaying in the wind, escaped the tall figure's low ponytail as he walked over to the railing and to his first mate as they looked out to the little village. The tall figure spoke as his golden amber eyes shined, his voice demanding and deep. "What's the status report?"

His first mate, with black hair in a short ponytail and purple eyes, looked at him than to the village as they docked. "It's a small village, captain. The flag bears a full moon with sakura blossoms surrounding it."

The captain looked at the flag and smirked, the tips of his fangs showing. "Get the crew ready to attack and wait for my orders on what to do. We are going hunting in the little village of Konica."

His first mate looked upon his captain confused, "And what might we be hunting capt'n?"

"We be hunting treasures, food, and women! In this village lie the most beautiful women in the world. The boys might like this heist, tell them to be armed and ready."

The first mate raised an eyebrow, "Women! Aye captain a fine heist indeed. I'll alert the crew but may I ask Captain Inuyasha, why might we need these women. Not that I am complaining of course, beyond that."

Inuyasha smiled at his first mate and best friend, "Of course, you of all people Miroku should not be disappointed. Let's just say that I am rewarding the men for their help on this ship."

He turned around and stared at his crew, "Alright men! We be hunting in this village and that means women as well! Gather a few women for the voyage so that we all may be rewarded for our trip here!"

The crew cheered and gave him an 'Aye!' as they jumped from the ship, onto the shore, and ran to the village. Inuyasha with his two best friends Miroku and Koga waited and watched the crew run off, while they stayed aboard the ship. Koga with his long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes, howled encouraging the crew members on.

The crew separated amongst themselves, going to the marketplace, the church than to the little houses in the little village. Miroku and Koga waited for their captain to make a move. Inuyasha removed his cape, long sword at his hip and left his black pirate hat on than jumped off the ship from the railing onto the sandy beach, his two friends following. He smirked than ran off ahead to see what treasures lie amongst the village.

As he walked through the village, he watched his men fighting with the villager's men. Some of them broke into homes, coming out with jewelry and food with other interesting treasures.

He strode down the road that was within the village, where a whole lot of cabins stood, and watched some of the houses burn. The windows cracked and broke, leaving pieces of glass everywhere, while doors were hanging off their hinges. Shouts and screams could be heard everywhere you turn and Inuyasha's sensitive hearing could pick up each and every one of them. He didn't even flinch when he heard them.

Inuyasha's gaze was in front of him, seeing some of the villager's men come at him. He withdrew his sword than with a twist of his wrist sent it flying through the air leaving a swishing sound behind hitting all of his targets. Blood flew through the air, the coppery metallic scent wafted up his nose. Without even a second look at his opponents he walked ahead as they fell to the ground gurgling for breath as the blood came out of their mouths.

He knew they would have a slow and painful death since he didn't cause that much of a cut through their bodies. They would experience blood coming out of the wound and leaving their mouths, as their heart beat grew slower and slower til it stopped. Inuyasha had dealt with death his whole life, it didn't bother him to kill another or take it away.

Miroku came running up to his right as Koga took the left side. Koga's eyes scanned around them, "Captain, we have only been faced with men and their wives in this village. I do not see any other women that haven't been tainted for us to take."

Miroku nodded agreeing, "He's right Capt'n. The men have searched throughout the whole village and have not found any sign of them, it's like there aren't any here." He whined than pouted trying to hide his disappointment before Inuyasha noticed. He did and so had Koga who chuckled at his perverted friend.

Inuyasha scanned around the area finding evidence of younger women being around. His gaze landed on a big cabin that had men surrounding it, as if they were protecting something within its walls, in the distance. He lifted his nose in the air sniffing for a scent of women in the building.

'_Found them'_ he thought as he smirked pointing, "There be where your women hide gentlemen. Let's go make ourselves acquainted with the young women here."

They strode over to the cabin, Inuyasha watched the men raise their swords in defense. He saw one of the men, who looked quite younger but skilled with a sword, run inside the cabin. _'Now why would you run inside young lad?' _he thought to himself.

He smirked jumping into the air and twirled over the men as they stared at him in amazement. As he twirled airborne he swiped his sword at their turned backs, landing on the ground with the sword in his hand. The men fell to the floor, with not even a second glance he kicked the door down off its hinges. _'I guess they will also have a slow death too' _Inuyasha thought _'Oh well. They'll have to suffer like all the other bastards.'_

He walked inside, his friends right behind them, walking down the hall passing by many rooms. The rooms he passed by were filled with beds, a few bathrooms, the kitchen, living area, and giant dining room. His hearing allowed him to hear slight movement in the back of the house. He smirked and walked up to the last door in the hall, kicked it open and was rewarded with the sight of all the younger women from the village.

The young lad, he had seen leave in the front, stood in front of them as he held his sword up at arm's length. Inuyasha walked into the room slowly, stopping in front of the boy and smiled, a fang slightly showing in the corner over his bottom lip.

The boy lifted up his sword to Inuyasha's chest, showing his anger for the invasion on the town, readying himself for a fight if needed. Inuyasha lifted up his own sword in front of his lips and slowly licked off the blood that was lingering from the men he killed. He smirked at the boy, whose anger grew even more from seeing the blood, knowing that it was from some of his fellow men. Some of the girls cowered more into the tight circle they created, but a raven black haired girl with blue eyes held him back. She smelt of worry and fear for the man in front of him.

'_It seemed that this man is in love with this girl' _he thought. He enjoyed the thought of taking her away from him purposely so he and his crew could pleasure her and her friends over and over again. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her; she was truly a sight to behold. His gaze traveled down her body, looking over the curve of her large breasts than moved down to her hips than the shape of her butt. His gaze returned to her eyes as she looked at him with complete hatred. _'The bitch has spunk.'_

'_**We'll knock that spunk right out of her when we fuck her. She'll know who the alpha is then."**_ His inner demon growled. He agreed with his demon as he continued watching the girl than turned his attention to the young man in front of her.

Miroku moved next to Inuyasha, "Stand down. Some of you fine young women must come with us or else you die. So choose now!"

Inuyasha watched the man tighten his grip on the sword and came running forward at Miroku. Like lightning, Inuyasha moved his sword swiftly through the air, which no person could possibly see unless they were demon, blocking the attack on his friend.

Inuyasha smirked, "Careful Miroku, we have ourselves a fighter who has a loved one here. And he will fight us to protect her and the others." Miroku apologized to his captain breathing a sigh of relief than thanked him. The hanyou turned his gaze to the man, "What is your name?"

"Hojo be my name!" the boy said pulling his sword away. "And you must be Captain Inuyasha of the glorious ship called _Tessaiga_. The most feared hanyou on the seven seas. I command you to leave my village now and never return!"

"Keh, I think not. We be here to take some things and I'll be taking…" Inuyasha turned to face the raven head girl and winked at her, as she gasped. "…..that girl you love so much."

"Stay away from Kagome!" Hojo yelled furiously. He ran up to Inuyasha with his sword in hand. The sword was lifted in the air above Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha swiftly dodged the attack by moving to the side. He grabbed Hojo by the neck and lifted him up, watching him gasp for air as his sword hit the floor.

"You are a weak man! I should kill you right now." Inuyasha laughed as he tightened his grip around Hojo's neck. He watched Hojo turn blue from the loss of air, gasping as he tried breath, and his eyes widened.

"_**Kill the weakling! Teach him and this village a lesson for messing with us!" **_His demon snarled. Agreeing, his grip tightened even more as his eyes began to turn a slight crimson color.

He felt punches being thrown at his lower back and turned around, curious, to see the raven head hitting him. "Let him go you bastard!"

Inuyasha, amused by the girl, dropped Hojo to the ground and swung his arm around so that he held the girl by the waist. Before he looked at her his eyes returned to their golden hue. He then grabbed her chin with his other hand lifting it up so that they looked into each other's eyes and smirked, "You got guts coming up to me and punching me on the back, bitch. In exchange I should take your life by kidnapping you than fucking you all night."

She gasped, her eyes widening as they looked up into his golden eyes, growing frightened from the statement. A hand landed on the bottom of his foot, he looked down to see the boy trying to get up. He struggled opening one of his eyes as he panted for air, "L-Leave…K-Kagome….alone….."

He lifted up his foot and kicked Hojo across the room to the wall on the other side. Hojo slumped to the floor as blood traveled down his forehead, falling unconscious. The girl named Kagome screamed, "Hojo!"

Inuyasha returned her gaze back to him, "Kagome. Say goodbye to that pitiful man and say hello to your new master!"

He planted his lips on hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue, making her gasp. His moist tongue stroked hers than explored the caverns of her mouth. He heard a faint moan come from her at her own free will then smiled as he pulled away from her. By her scent he could tell that she was aroused and she couldn't deny it. _'Apparently that man doesn't even know how to pleasure his woman.' _He thought. _'Well, I'll show her what a real man does to pleasure his bitch.'_

He threw Kagome over his shoulder, as she began pounding on his back, than looked at his friends. He walked back out of the room, "Grab a couple more girls for the voyage. We be leaving this town."

He heard 'Aye Captain' as he walked down the hall. He headed out of the cabin and heard the girl's screams behind him as they tried to run away from being picked. He walked back to the ship his gaze observing his surroundings, landing on the many cabins that were on fire. Dead bodies covered the ground, red crimson blood circling around them.

He reached the ship and jumped over the railing, his crew following him with the women and treasures, than dropped Kagome on the deck with the other girls. Inuyasha ordered the ship to set sail, feeling the anchor being lifted as the ship sailed away from the shore. He smiled than turned his gaze to the sight of the village burning down to the ground as it disappeared little by little from his vision til he couldn't see it anymore.

Inuyasha turned around from the railing and walked over to the girls that were in the middle of the ship as he and his crew surrounded them. The girls cowered into the circle they had formed when the crew moved closer to them than stopped. Inuyasha scanned over the girls and muttered, "Take them to the brig and separate them. We have some toys for our journey."

"Aye capt'n!"

For a while he watched his men grab the girls one by one than bring them to the brig, each one having trouble controlling the girl they had in their arms. As the last girl was taken down to the brig he walked away leaving to his room so that he could sleep. He was very tired and didn't want his men to disturb him, he turned to Koga. "Keep things in order while I rest."

"Yes captain."

He nodded his head than went down below the ship walking through the single hallway they had as he reached his room. He opened his door than closed it as he locked it so he wouldn't be disturbed. He walked over to his desk that was filled with books and papers on top. He placed his sword on top of the surface of the desk than placed his hat down on the chair as he walked over to his bed. He removed his white loose shirt and jumped into his bed with just his tight black pantaloons on. He kicked off his boots as he laid upon the bed with the quilts underneath him. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep listening to the soft sound of the waves crashing against each other. Every muscle in his body relaxed as sleep took over.

That is the end of this chapter. Another one will be on the way, and I hope to get more reviews. Thanks again guys! :D

Click the blue button on the button please!

I

I

I

I

I

I

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: __I know guys it's been so long and I want to thank everyone for being patient. Well even if you weren't sorry guys but there are things happening right now that are out of my control and I hardly had time to get back here. But I came to assure you that I'm not giving up or stop writing this story. :_3

_Disclaimer 2:__ I think we all know that I do not own Inuyasha! So no sueing me with your lawyers! I admitted it! Must I repeat myself and make myself even more depressed! *sulks in corner* But I do own this plot! _

Kagome walked around in her cell, pacing back and forth, thinking of the predicament her and her friends were in. When the men brought them all down to the brig, they locked them up in their cells and left. It's been two hours since then, but for Kagome it felt like an eternity.

Her thoughts clouded with the images of her village burning down to the ground, all the people she grew up with as their bodies littered the floor. The dirt around their peaceful home turning a sickly red color, staining it permanently with the blood that coursed from their veins as death slowly came to them.

Kagome shuddered and fell to her knees as the images kepted running through her mind. Silent tears, not even she knew of, slowly ran down her cheeks. Would they ever return home? Who survived the attack? If any actually did, which she so deeply hoped. _Why did this happen? Why us?_ Kagome thought. _Right before my wedding. Of all the times they could have come they had to choose now! Oh Hojo, please be alive.'_

"Kagome…." She looked up at the sound of her name being said and saw Ayame and Sango staring at her. Ayame and Sango stood up and moved over to Kagome's form and kneeled down next to her. Ayame hugged her tightly as Sango grasped her hand. "It's alright Kagome."

Feeling her friends surround her more tears came as she hid her face in Ayame's shoulder. "No…no it's not alright. We're slaves' guys! Slaves to a bunch of dirty animals who believe we are nothing but mere things to be used and later throw away!"

Ayame turned to Sango, rubbing Kagome's head trying to calm her. Sango scoffed, "And you really don't think that we aren't going to try and escape?" Sango leaned forward and grabbed Kagome's chin making her look at her face. "You actually think we're gonna stand for this and actually live like this? You must be crazy!"

Kagome's tears didn't come as much till there were only a few. She sniffed as she stared at her friends. _'Sango's right. As if we're gonna stand to be their slaves and just except it?' _Kagome thought angrily. _'Oh hell no!'_

Kagome's tears stopped as she looked at her friends seriously, "You're right! We're gonna find a way off of this boat." She moved out of her friend's embrace and sat up determinedly, "We'll find a way to go back home!"

Sango nodded her head, determined just like Kagome, as they both pumped their fists in the air. "Hell yeah we are!"

Ayame smiled at her friends, "Yeah! There are still some guys that survived the attack! They'll come save us, as well as Hojo!" She stood up and smiled brightly, "If we can just meet them half-way then everything will be fine!"

Sango and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement, "Exactly!"

The girl's each pumped their fists up in the air, "Yeah!~"

Silence overcame them as realization came to Ayame, "So….how exactly DO we get off this boat?"

Sango and Kagome turned to Ayame and then looked at each other. _'That's a good question.'_ Kagome thought. _How DO we get off of this boat?'_

The girls slowly sat down and began brain storming. They had dreamed of adventure their whole lives and now that it had come, they had no idea what to do. Kagome's eyes traveled around the cell, hoping to get inspired and come up with a plan.

Their cell had come with a small window with bars covering it, allowing no escape what-so-ever, out to the sea. Underneath the window was a small bucket, which was assumed to be a toilet for the girls to use. Nothing else occupied the room except for three blankets that were on the floor and the wooden door that they came through. Sango had checked before to see if they hadn't locked it, sadly they did.

The cell was completely dark except for a little candle light that shined through the little bars on the door. Allowing anyone who passed by to look inside and see what they were doing. The girls clearly had nowhere to go. They were trapped on a boat that was sailing to who knows where! With no islands that seemed to be close by.

Kagome turned back to her friends, "I guess we'll just have to stay here for a while." Her friends looked at her with shock and disbelief in their stares. "Only to find a way off this boat, we'll stay and learn the layout of it and learn their schedule."

"Once we do that, after we've memorized everything that's when we'll make our escape." Her friends stared at her for a minute, thinking over her plan. Her plan wasn't half bad, it could work. Not like they had any other choice. It was either go through with her plan or stay on the boat as a slave for the rest of their lives.

Ayame and Sango nodded, they were going to go through with their plan. Footsteps were heard walking outside their door, they girls looked up. Anticipating whoever or whatever was going to happen. A face appeared through the bars of the cell. A tall man with black hair that came to a small ponytail at the back of his neck, purple eyes and white skin smiled. You could see that he was human; he had piercings in both of his ears.

"Hello there, ladies! Are you hungry? I bring food for you so that your delicate bodies can grow!" The girls stared at the man in front of them, not saying anything. The man smiled more as someone opened their cell door. Another man stood next to him, a permanent smirk on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had long brown hair that was in a high pony-tail, a headband that looked to be made out of fur was on his forehead, and blue eyes that stared at the girls. By his pointy ears you could tell that he was demon, even more proof was by the tail that swish at the back of his legs. He was a wolf demon like Ayame.

They both adorned the same type of uniform but different colors. They both had a shirt that went up to their elbows and showed off a little of their chest, tucked into dark brown tight pants stuffed within black boots. The human had a purple shirt while the wolf demon wore a tan shirt, they only difference between the two. Swords moved at their hips, showing all that they knew how to fight. Their whole attire left nothing to the imagination, you could see clearly the muscles that both of the men had. If anything the outfit showed off their bodies. They were gorgeous men, with a bad boy side type of attitude.

'_They're hot but nothing like their captain.'_ Kagome mentally gasped as she shook her head of that thought. _'What the hell am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking of that mutt-face dog of a captain! He kidnapped me and my friends.'_

Kagome turned her gaze to her friends and saw them staring at the men. She smirked as she shook her head, _'Well, it looks like they're hooked. Might be hard trying to escape later on down the road if they can't stop staring at them.'_

Kagome elbowed Sango who bumped into Ayame as they turned to Kagome. She smirked and gave a soft giggle as she watched her friends blush. Her attention returned to the men once they entered the cell. The man with the purple shirt lowered a tray of food for them and smiled. "Here you are ladies. A fine meal fit for a queen!"

Sango glared at him, "What queen is trapped inside a cell kidnapped from her village!" The man, unfazed by her outburst, moved closer to her and rubbed her cheek. Sango, shocked by the movement sat there doing nothing. "Don't say that love, we'll take good care of you. Don't you worry."

Sango squeaked when she felt something pinching her ass. She looked down to see that the man's other hand had gone to her butt. She turned back to the man and glared, "You pervert! Baka!"

She punched the man in the face sending him back into the wall. He slowly slid down the wall as a handprint glowed on his face. He smiled at her, "I cannot help it M'Lady. You are too beautiful and it was my cursed hand that did it."

Sango growled as her face flamed red, from embarrassment or anger her friends didn't know. "If you don't watch yourself that cursed hand is going to get chopped off as well as your little friend down in your pants!"

The wolf demon at the door laughed loudly, his voice booming within the cell's walls. He turned to the man on the floor, "Wow Miroku. Looks like you've found yourself a fighter! Haha! Better be careful when you take her."

Miroku, as they had learned, began to stand up as he rubbed his cheek gently. He shrugged, "what can I say, the bad girl's love me." He turned to Sango and winked at her and chuckled, watching her blush brightly. "But I can assure you that it wasn't me, it was my hand. You know Koga how it has a mind of its own."

Koga laughed, "Yeah Yeah whatever man! Keep that up and you're not going to live for much longer." His gaze returned to the girls, "So which one do you want?"

Miroku turned his sights back to the girls and smiled, "If only I could have them all but sadly no." he pointed to Sango, "I want that one."

Koga smirked, "Good. I was hoping you wanted that one." He moved his hand and pointed to Ayame, "Cause I would have fought you for her. She's mine." He watched Ayame's cheeks blush brightly, lowering his hand. "That wolf's pussy is mine and no one else's."

Miroku nodded his head and turned back to the girls as he moved towards the door, "Eat up girls. You have a long day ahead of you." His eyes landed on Kagome, "And don't you worry. Our captain has ownership over you my dear." He winked, "Don't worry you won't have to be left out of all the fun."

Kagome blushed brightly as glared at the men, watching them leave and shut the door locking them in. Sango growled as she got up and ran over to the door and kicked it. "As if I'd ever do anything with that perverted man! Come back here and let me show you what I consider fun!"

Ayame turned to Kagome and frowned, "We might have to put that plan into action faster than we thought." Kagome nodded her head as she watched Sango exert her energy on the poor door. If what those guys said was true, than they really only had until tomorrow night to escape.

Kagome got up and moved towards Sango, seeing her panting for breath as she tired herself out. She grabbed her hand and led her back to Ayame. "Come on girls, eat up. We'll need all the strength we have in order to survive tomorrow. We need to make sure that we learn the layout if we want to escape by tomorrow night. The girls nodded their head and grabbed the food that was on the tray. Rice and pork was in their bowls and a pitcher of water.

They grabbed their bowls and began eating, talking over the plan once more getting ready for the next day. Once they finished eating, Ayame moved their tray over to the other side of the wall. They each grabbed a blanket and layed down as they cuddled next to each other, not trusting the men on this ship.

Kagome looked out to the window and saw the stars shining brightly in the sky; they had a long day of ahead of them. Who knew what else would happen to them. It seemed that this boat had adventures planned for them, whether they wanted it or not. Kagome closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would overcome her and allow her the peace that she deeply wanted.

_That's the end of this chapter and thanks again for reading. :D Again sorry for the long update. Hope you guys liked the chapter and sorry if it was short. I can assure you though that the next chapter will be longer…maybe. ;P I'm looking at my book that I have everything written in and it seems that I might make another cliff hanger next chapter. But I can assure you that a lemon will be in the future. Not the next chapter, the chapter after that! 3_

_Again, thanks for reading. Hope you guys like my story so far and please review! ^3^_

_~Love you guys~ _

_Click the blue button on the button please! You know you want too~_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_V_

_V_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer1: I get so excited when my email starts popping up emails from fanfiction, saying that people are adding my stories to stories alerts and that they keep wanting more. 3 It fills my heart with joy, cause I never thought that my story would be so popular. *wipes imaginary tear away* I'm so flattered. I thank you all for the reviews and don't worry I will be alerting at the beginning of my chapters if it will have a lemon in it and during the story when it starts and ends. _

_Disclaimer: -_- I'm not gonna repeat it, go back to the other chapters._

Inuyasha awoke to the bright sun drifting through the window. He stretched hearing his whole body crack, then sighed content and relaxed. A knocking at his door alerted him that someone was there, "Captain. The crew would like to know if it was alright they could have a go with the girls. They await your approval."

All of what happened the previous night clouded his mind, and he chuckled. Remembering especially that Kagome girl who excited him and his demon. Said demon inside of him purred, craving the body of that girl. He just wanted to taste every little piece of her body and have her cooeing and moaning underneath him as he rutted her and showed her who was alpha. Inuyasha had to agree wit his demon, he liked that idea very much.

Seeing her face convert from that stubborn, angry face to a pleasurable one. Yelling for him to continue his ministrations. He shuddered from excitement just thinking about and saw that little Inu Jr. was also excited. He looked up at his door and chuckled as he smirked, "Alright. Tell them they can have the girls and that I told them personally to enjoy. They deserved it." His ears twitched, "Make sure before the boys get them that the girls wear those slave clothes we got from our previous heist."

"Aye Captain." The man behind the door spoke. "Right away."

"_**Bring our bitch!"**_ his demon spoke huskily. _**"Bring her to us! I want to wipe that spunk from her face and body as I fuck into oblivion! I'll make sure she'll never forget her alpha."**_

Inuyasha chuckled, his demon sometimes was a pain in the ass but sometimes he just had to agree with him. He was actually a part of him. He had even gave his darker side a name, Ryuzaki which meant 'dragon's cape.' His demon side sometimes acted very beastly like a dragon, which was why Inuyasha gave him that name. He was beastly, deadly, and evil just like the untamed dangerous being.

Inuyasha sighed as he nodded his head, _'You're just lucky that I'm actually agreeing with you for today.'_

Ryuzaki chuckled darkly, _**"Hehe, come on half demon. You know you're also craving that body. You want to claim it over and over again." **_Inuyasha could feel Ryuzaki creeping more into his mind. _**"Teach her discipline, watch her moan and cry in pleasure. Seeing that stubbornness leave her face. You crave it!"**_

Inuyasha ignored him, as well as his thoughts saying that he actually agreed with his demon side. He turned to the door, "Bring me that Kagome girl. Make sure she has her new uniform on."

"Aye Captain." Spoke the man behind the door. Inuyasha listened to the man leave and walk down the hallway to follow his boss's orders. He looked up at his ceiling and relaxed into the covers of his bedding. His thoughts plagued with images of the little raven haired vixen begging him for more as he fucked her good. He smirked, happy with the images in his head and closed his eyes to the sound of Ryuzaki chuckling darkly. Agreeing with the images he saw and couldn't wait for said woman to arrive to his room.

_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_PST_

The girls each stared at each other, glaring evilly. Waiting for the next person to make a move. Sango turned to glare at Kagome, while said woman glared at Ayame who glared at Sango. They looked at each other for a full two minutes until finally someone spoke.

It was Sango, "So. You girls ready for this." She turned to each girl and saw them nod their heads in agreement. "No going back. It's now or never, are you two sure you ready for this."

He watched as both of the girls nodded their heads again, she as well nodded her head. Glad to see that both of the girls didn't back down. She lifted her hand and watched as the other girls did the same thing. "Ready."

"Set." Ayame spoke. Each of the girls watching each other. Ayame could sent and see the sweat that slowly moved down her friends cheeks. It was clear that tension was in the air. It was so thick, that not even her demon claws could through it. Everything was set for this moment, everything that they had waited all saved for this very thing. Sango gulped slowly as they each waited patiently.

"Go!" Kagome screamed and each of the girls brought down their hands. The girls looked down. Sango's and Ayame's hands were shaped in a rock while Kagome's was flat out, imitating a paper. "Yay! I win! HAHA!"

Ayame and Sango groaned as they gazed at their friend. Ayame pouted cutely, "That's not fair. You've won already ten times in a row and you never change."

Kagome chuckled as she playfully punched her arm, "Hey! There wasn't any rule saying their was a limit and a rule saying we had to change a sign."

Sango shook her head and chuckled, "Well that should be a rule from now on."

Kagome laughed, "Fine. Since you guys can't seem to beat me at Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot. I'll make an exception and change my sign, just for you poor losers."

Kagome laughed loudly as she saw both of her friends pout at her statement, but soon joining in her laughter. When their laughter died down each of the girls smiled at each other. Kagome looked at her companions, "So, another rematch?"

"Oh, Hell YEAH!" Her friends agreed excitedly. Kagome laughed and turned to her friends. "Alright ready? Set. G—"

Their cell door opened, the girls turned to their visitor and saw that it was Koga and Miroku at the door. Kagome gazed down to what they were holding in their hands, it looked to be like clothing. She vaguely wondered why they had clothing in their hands.

Movement behind the two men alerted the girls, as they watched the other men of the ship open other cell doors and yell at the other girls to put on their outfits. Kagome turned to the men in front of her and glared. Sango was the first to speak, "What the hell do you two want!"

Miroku moved in front of Koga moved his hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "Oh my poor lady you wound me! We came bearing you girls gifts."

Ayame scoffed, "Oh yeah. I bet. And what type of gifts are these?"

Koga smirked s he walked up next to Miroku, "Clothes for the special ladies and their everyday chores" He winked at Ayame and watched her blush. "and new jobs."

The boys walked up to the girls and placed there, supposed gifts, in each of their hands. They stepped away and watched as the girls inspected them. They chuckled as they watched the girls face go from shock to embarrassment, to finally anger as they turned their glares at them.

Miroku pointed to the clothes in their laps, "This will be your new uniform as you live on this ship with us." He turned his sight to Sango and winked at her, "I especially can't wait to see you in it, my lovely beauty."

Sango blushed brightly as she glared and threw the nearby bucket, that the men had given to them the night before, at his head. The movement was so fast, Miroku couldn't react fast enough. He fell to the ground with a big imprint of the bucket on the side of his face. Koga laughed at his teammate and turned back to the girls.

Sango growled, "There is NO WAY I'm wearing this stupid outfit!" She threw the clothes at Koga's feet. "None of us are, you can bet your asses we won't!"

Said girls nodded their head and also threw their clothes at the men. Miroku got up, rubbing his cheek gently, picking up the clothes. Koga growled and moved menacingly towards them, "You girls have to wear these clothes! It's either you wear them" He smirked, "or die."

The girls stared at the wolf demon, they couldn't believe that he would threaten their lives just to wear those clothes. They watch him shrug, "Or we could go to the other cells and start killing your other friends one by one."

They gasped as Kagome stood up, "You can't do that!"

"On the contrary sweet cakes" Koga winked at her. "We can. We're in charge not you, and you belong to us and that's final. So you live by our rules or pay the consequences."

Kagome turned to her friends and watched them. Sango was clearly thinking of a way to get out of this situation while Ayame glared at Koga, believing every word he said. They would actually do just that. The girls looked at each other and faced realization, they had to do what they said. Their lives and the lives of their friends form their village was in their hands. They had no choice but to listen to them, at least until they escaped. Better to get on their good sides now so they wouldn't expect anything later on.

The girls looked at each other and agreed subconsciously as they turned to the boys, bowing their heads. The men smirked, seeing that they girls would participate and listen to them. They moved to the door and turned back to them. Miroku spoke, "Get change my young lovely woman. Oh and you." He pointed to Kagome. "Hurry. The captain would like to see you after you've changed."

Koga smirked, "It seems that the Captain has given the other shipmates to enjoy you girls." The girls gasped and he chuckled, "Yup. Get ready to start your job. You" he pointed to Ayame, "I'll come back for you. I gotta tame that wolf of yours and show you who's the alpha in this relationship."

Ayame blushed brightly and growled at him, "As if, mutt-face!"

Koga chuckled and Miroku smiled at Sango, "I'll be back for you my love." He watched Sango reach for the bucket and he ducked behind Koga. The bucket reached Koga but before it hit his face he destroyed it with a swipe of his claws. When Miroku saw that no danger would come to him he came out of hiding, "Now now my love don't be that way. You'll surely enjoy yourself."

Sango spit at the ground, "As if pervert!"

The boys smiled and turned to leave. Koga grabbed the door and looked at Kagome, "I pray for you sweet cakes." He winked, "The boss has a temper, and you didn't exactly listen to him last night. So expect your punishment to be rough."

Kagome blushed as she glared at him, "I won't let him touch me!"

Koga laughed and stared at her as he closed the door, not before saying, "You'll be begging for more. I can assure you."

Before she could even retort to that he had closed the door. She growled and began stomping the ground as she moved towards the door and began hitting it. She took out her anger on the door. When all of her energy was spent she slid down to the floor and turned to her friends, sighing.

"I can't believe this." Ayame shook her head, "We've become prostitutes on a ship for pirates."

Sango glowered at the floor, "Not exactly the dream we had for adventure…."

The girls each nodded their heads in agreement. It was silent for a few minutes, none of the girls saying anything or even moving. They were too hurt and shocked at the situation they were in. When it seemed like they knew when the boys would return, their visions turned to their clothes on the floor.

Their supposed uniforms consisted bikini top, that clearly only covered their breasts, not by much, and a skirt that had a slit on both sides. On top of the skirt was a belt with a gem, the same color as the bikini top, in the middle. Next to the clothing where jewelry for them to wear. There were little tiara's that would go in their hairs, as well as golden hoop earrings, gem choker necklaces, and little anklet bells.

The girls slowly moved towards the clothing and accessories and grabbed the ones that they wanted. They turned away from each other and began to get changed. They each got out of their old clothes and got into their new 'uniforms.' When they were down with that, they began adding the accessories that came with them. When they were all done they turned around to face each other.

Kagome's outfit had the blue bikini top, with a beige skirt, and blue gems where they were needed on the belt and gem choker necklace. Her hiar was put in a high ponytail with the tiara on top. Sango's outfit consisted of a pink bikini top, with a beige skirt and pink gems where Kagome's were. Her hair was up in a bun with the tiara in the same area as Kagome's. Ayame's outfit was a green bikini top, with a beige skirt, and green gems where they other girls' gems were. Her hair was in her normal pigtails but the only difference was that she had the tiara on.

The girls stared at each other shocked and blushed. Sango growled, "I can't believe we have to wear these things! We look like fuckin' real prostitutes!"

Kagome nodded her head as Ayame turned to her friends, "But you have to admit that we look hot in them."

Kagome and Sango turned to their friend with the _'you've got to be kidding me'_ face. Ayame blushed, "What! You know it's true."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Alright your right but I don't like to think that I have to fuck these pirates in this outfit as well as do other chores as they stare at me."

Kagome and Ayame nodded their heads in agreement. They had to escape soon or else, they didn't know what would happen to them in the near future. The girls shuddered form that vision. Kagome nodded her head, "Yeah, we definitely have to get out of here. Soon!"

Sango and Ayame nodded their heads in agreement. Before they could talk more on the subject, their cell door opened. They turned to see Koga standing their admiring their bodies. He licked his lips, "Oh, if only I could have every one of you I'd die a happy man."

Ayame growled, "Let me fulfill your wish!"

Koga laughed as he walked towards them, "In your dreams my hot babe." He moved a chain in front of their view and the girls gasped. He turned to Kagome, "time for you to visit the Captain."

Kagome slowly moved back into the wall but Koga had grabbed her and linked the chain to her choker necklace and shackled her hands in front of her, so he could make sure that she didn't escape. He pulled on her chain to make her follow him to the door. Before he closed the door, separating Kagome from her friends, he looked at Ayame and winked at her. "I'll be back for you babe. I'll show you a good time, just you wait."

He closed the door and pulled on the chain making Kagome follow him to the captain's room. She gazed around and saw the crew members go into the other cells and grab the girls. She watched horrified as they pulled the girls along either to their rooms or another room on the ship and use them. When she gazed into some of the cells she saw some of the crew members taking their pleasure on the girls right in there.

All she could hear around her were the sounds of the girls screaming form either pain, fear, or pleasure as the men took their pleasure from the girls. Kagome turned away from the sights and closed her eyes as Koga pulled her along. _'This can't be happening'_ She thought. _'Oh please Kami, what have our lives turned into. Will we have to suffer for the rest of our lives with these men?'_

_Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm going to warn you that the lemon is going to be in the next chapter. ^.^ I know some of you are waiting for the lemon and are waiting for the lemon scene in my story between Inuyasha and Kagome. I'm here to tell you guys that it's finally here. You guys will finally get to see Inuyasha's show his dominant side. :3 hehe, I know I have~ lmao. Please give me a lot of reviews~ More reviews means update will come quicker, well at least if I'm not too busy. But I can assure you that it will definitely come quicker than the others. w _

_Again, thanks for reading. Hope you guys like my story so far and please review! ^3^_

_~Love you guys~ _

_Click the blue button on the bottom please! You know you want too~_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_I_

_V_

_V_


	5. Author's Note Stays Up

Alright, I just wanted to say something. Guys, I'm alright with you guys critiquing my story I have no problem with that. But once I start getting emails saying that I should delete my story just because my story has rape in it. That's where I draw the line.

No I have never been raped, I don't like rape and I am the type that believes that people who rape and actually like it; then I believe that that person deserves the death penalty. I would personally do the killing! I do not approve of rape!

So to all of you people who email me saying to delete my story, JUST because it has rape and YOU don't like the way it came out…..FUCK YOU!

I chose my story to go this way, and just because my girls don't cry so much is because they are strong girls and aren't the type to be crying all the time but actually figure out how to escape. Yes, they will get raped and fall in love with their character in the end, but that's how I WROTE MY STORY. Not you!

If you have such a problem with my story then don't freakin' read my story then! I have read many other stories on here that have to do with rape and the characters don't like it. I don't approve of rape but please refrain from emailing me saying to delete my story.

Be like my other reviewers and kindly give their opinion. One of my reviewers has already done that. I appreciate their opinion and I'm sorry you don't like the way this is turning out but that is just how my story is coming. That's how I saw it when I wrote it and that's how it's going to be when I type it up here.

So please don't email me or pm me anymore mails saying to delete my story, it is unnecessary and unneeded. I will continue to write my story and I'm not going to listen to you guys trying to bring me down. If you really don't like my story then please DO NOT READ IT!

I'm pretty sure others that read this story agree to rape, they are just here to read the stories here. If you kindly just point out to me that you don't like it, I'm alright with that. That is criticism and I can take it. Your opinion matters to me but not when you guys are telling me to delete my story. I understand your reasoning but don't accuse me of liking rape and saying that girls will like it.

Now for the others who are reading my story, I will have the lemon scene in the next chapter and I apologize for this unnecessary author's note but I had to get this out. This was bothering me, and I don't want to let the people who critiqued me to think that I am yelling at them. I'm not, I am talking to the people emailing me and telling me to delete my story.

I thank you for your time and I hope that you guys continue to read my story. I will have the next chapter out soon.

Sincerely, Alpha Koyuki


End file.
